Back To December
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: Puck hurt Kurt Bad , but plans to make it up to him with a song. And the truth. Sucky summary but promise its good. Lots of love  Purt OneShot


Back To December

"This is me swallowing my pride..." I sang out to the small brunette boy in the back of the glee club class room. I looked him dead in his eyes letting my love that this is only for him, for my special boy. I started to tear up but stopped knowing that even though it seemed it was just me and him, the whole glee club was here. So remembering that I was Puck, the biggest bad ass in all of Lima, I manned up and finished singing the Taylor Swift song. As I finished I got off the stage and walked over to Kurt Hummel otherwise known as the love of my life. I could here scattered applause in the background but my mind, and pulse, was racing, my palms sweating, I neared him and Aeretha.. Damn it I mean Mercedes. I really should be nice to her if I want to make Kurt happy. So when she stood up in front of Kurt like a protective mama bear, worried about her baby, I just looked down at her with pleading eyes hoping she'd understand. The black girl just nodded with a serious look on her face like she understood what I had to do,

"If you ever hurt him again, well Jewish boy there won't be an again. You will be dead if my boy ever sheds one more tear because of you."She threatened me but allowing me to pass. Up until now the whole room was quiet, but now I could hear the low murmur of peoples voices around us. Rachel's voice being the loudest "What is going on Finn? I'm confused. What does Puck think he.." She said before being cut off by Finn putting his hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up. The rest of the group including watched as I knelt down next to Kurt and took his soft hands in my own

callused ones. He didn't even bother to look at me he just kept his eyes down.

After being like this for a couple seconds I spoke. "Kurt.. Baby please just look at me" I begged of my now ex-boyfriend. His head finally slid up looking at me and his eyes were red and puffy with tears. "Why now Noah? Why now of all times?"he asked me silently weeping. I just took his head in my hands and kissed him. "Because Kurt I love you. I was stupid for cheating on you with Santana. I was confused because you were the first boy I have ever seen in a sexy way. I was just to confused but now I'm not I know now that I love you. What I did with Santana was nothing. She was nothing. You are my everything, my one and only, the forever to my always." I said kissing him again. He pushed me back this time, pulling his lips away from mine. "Noah please. Just give me a second." he said before getting up with his bag and walking out of the classroom.

As soon as he left and the door was closed with Mercedes jumping up to follow her best friend, I saw everyone get up and circle me. First Finn just came up to me and punched my arm "What the hell man? Your gay? And for my new stepbrother to? What the hell?" he said obviously pissed. "Finn I'm not gay okay? I love girls, and Kurt's the first and only boy I'll ever find sexy." I replied to my best bro. Apparently this answer pleased him cause he chilled out a little bit. He slid his arm around my shoulder and looked at me "But dude really? Taylor Swift? Why? I mean I know your gay now and shit but why her?" He said jokingly. I just pulled his arm off from around my shoulder and punched his arm. "Because your stepbrother secretly loves her, and her songs are kinda special between us." I said trying not to blush. It was then I noticed the rest of the group still around us. I looked at all their faces and saw a mix of confusement and annoyance, but mostly confusement.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak Rachel spoke up effectively shutting up Sam, Tina, Artie, and three others. She just sighed before speaking "How did you guys get together? I mean I thought you were Puck "the ultimate ladies man". Why Kurt?" She asked. I just sighed slightly before speaking to the whole group. "Okay so do you guys remember right before sectionals when we found out that girl glee club had stolen two off our songs? Well I was so upset I went outside and started to hit a wall, and Kurt came out to try to comfort me. And well after that day we went on a couple dates and well the rest is history. I mean we had a pretty normal relationship and it sucked keeping it a secret but we both decided that it would be best if it was a secret. And well when Karsfosky started bullying him we decieded that it was best that he go to Dalton. And then this prick named Blaine came into the picture trying to steal my Kurt. So after a bad night I cheated on him with Santana and well he found out and broke up with me, went out with the prick, found out that he wasn't that great, and well now he's here again. The only three people who knew about us were Mercedes, him, and me. So now you all know of how I fucked over the guy I love. And well I decided to show him that I love him by coming out for him. I would do anything for that boy, and I mean anything." I finished rubbing a hand through my Mohawk and silently stood there as they all looked at me like "What the fuck?" even had a weird look on his face.

Then at that moment I heard the door close, and I saw Kurt standing there Mercedes arm wrapped around him. The black girl led him to me and she stood there still giving me a weird concentrated look. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked my ex-boyfriend. "All of it Puck, even the part you told Finn." He said still looking down. "I mean it Kurt, I would do anything for you my love. Your my world and if you take me back I will do anything and everything to make you happy." I said looking at him grabbing his hands again and holding them. "I only have one problem with that Puck. Why the hell did you tell them about how I love Taylor Swift!" He said looking at me and slapping my arm playfully. I just smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry Princess. I promise that if you give this old frog a kiss he'll transform into your sweet prince again." He smiled and gave me my kiss as we walked out of the classroom into the unknown. But I did know one thing, I loved that boy and probably always would.


End file.
